I Have Been Waiting For You
by wingedlizz
Summary: Kigo...that is about all I can say about it...and mushy stuff too Ooooh it is a songfic! Just go and read...


**I Have Been Waiting For You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP, Shego, the term Kigo or even the song used in this fic…I do own the idea of the fic though. And yes this is a songfic…no duh :p_

_Song: 'What have you done now' from Within Temptation_

---

"I do not give a fuck about what you think about it! This is my fucking life so I will do just as I fucking please!! Fuck this!" were the last words Shego said…no, yelled at Kim before she stormed out of the door, slamming it shut before stalking off into the night.

---

all started with Shego taking Kim out to a club she knew to celebrate them being together for three months after Kim had first taken them to some romantic movie. Now Shego might not like over romantically stuff, but the things she could do to Kim in such a dark place…now that was a reason to not complain about it. Once inside the club both of the girls had a pretty good time as they danced with each other to the music.

Kim swayed to the music along with Shego, occasionally touching and caressing a bit of her which caused Shego to smirk at her and returning the motion, though a bit less conserved than Kim did it, making the redhead blush.

After a while Kim let Shego knew she was going to get them some drinks and walked away after giving her a small peck on the cheek. When she returned though she saw Shego dancing with some other girl and while it may look innocently to others, she knew Shego well and saw the pale-skinned girl placing a hand on the small of her back and it kept inching closer towards the other girl's bottom. Kim marched up to Shego and splashed both of the drinks into her face, before throwing the glasses to the ground and making her way out of the club.

A bit after Kim arrived home, Shego knocked on the door, asking what the hell Kim thought she was doing in the club. As Kim explained herself though we come to the scenery of Shego slamming the door and leaving.

**Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love **

What have you done now

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done

What have you done now

---

A few days went past in which Kim didn't cheer up at all. If anything she just grew more withdrawn with every passing day. At the fifth day Wade contacted her.

"What do you want Wade…"

"What? No 'What's the sitch' this time?"

Kim glared at her Kimmunicator and actually growled at Wade, causing the boy to gulp visibly before hastily telling the redhead that Shego had been spotted in a warehouse that stored rather valuable stuff. This news got Kim scowling even more before she told Wade that she was on it.

"Want me to contact Ron for you and have him meet you at the warehouse?" Wade asked the heroine.

"No thanks Wade…this is something between Shego and me. And I will handle it." With that Kim closed the communication link and left for the warehouse.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you **

What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now

Would you mind if I killed you  
Would you mind if I tried to  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done

What have you done now

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

**--- **

**  
**

It wasn't too long after the call from Wade that Kim arrived at the mentioned warehouse. The place looked peaceful enough, but with the skill Shego had it was never certain if something was happening or not.

Kim stomped into the building, not even bothering to be quiet about anything and yelled, "Show yourself Shego! I know you are there!"

Despite her yelling, the warehouse remained quiet. Kim made her way further into the warehouse as she suddenly saw some kind of small light being turned on ahead of her, but too far away for her to be able to see what the light was.

"Stop fucking around Shego!" She yelled once more before she felt something brushing against her ear. Kim turned around and kicked at what she thought would have been Shego. Though the only thing behind her were a few more of those small lights.

Confused about what was going on she took a few steps forward and with every step she set, a few more lights were lit forming a circle around her. A strange, yet familiar and sweet smell blew past her and Kim sniffed faintly, trying to place what kind of smell it was.

"Shego?" She asked more quietly this time. Two strong and very familiar arms wrapped around Kim's waist and instantly Kim tried to turn around and make her way out of the embrace. The arms held her tightly though, not planning on letting her go so easily as Kim heard the voice of her girlfriend whisper softly to her, "I am sorry…" Though just as quickly as the embrace and the whisper came, they also disappeared again.

More of the light were turned on and Kim could see now see they were candles and from the sight of it there were over a hundred all placed in a circle around her. Shego was standing a few feet away from her, just standing there and looking at Kim. The redhead looked back at Shego, not sure if she should slap her…or hug her, so she just stood there too, looking confused and slightly uncomfortable.

A silence clung onto the air as the two females stood opposite of each other, neither moving and just looking at each other before Shego spoke again, "I am sorry…I truly am. And I hope you can forgive me for my behavior, all of it." She sighed softly and shuffled with her feet and before she could even continue Kim had pounced onto her and enveloped her in a tight hug, instantly followed by a loud slap on Shego's cheek.

Shego looked down at the smaller girl and rubbed her cheek before smirking faintly, "I so deserved that, doh…"

"Yes you did! What the hell were you thinking, storming out of the house like that AND breaking into a warehouse too!" Kim looked back up to Shego and continued, "Don't you ever do something like that again!"

Shego awkwardly rubbed her arm as Kim smiled, "But I forgive you…After all…I have been waiting for you before...I will not give that up now."

**  
What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now **

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

---

_A/N Yeah I know…it may not have the best ending ever, but I didn't wanna ruin my image I had of this ficlet…Deal with it :P_

_I hope you all liked it…and be sure to leave a lil review at least it is that lil button on the lower left!_


End file.
